Life's Ups and Downs
by Sendrick15
Summary: This story is going to be following the Johnson Family; from the beginning with the birth of Maicee, Kenzie and Maddie, to what the family goes through with the disappearance of Gracie, Jai-Jai and Jenny, and all the little in-betweens. Guest appearances by: Jennifer Jareau, Emily's cousin, Benson Taylor, and eventually, Emily herself. Please R/R. Give it a chance!
1. Surprise at the Doctor's

**So here is the first installment in the story about the Johnsons. This will start with Alexa and Jon going to their ultrasound to hear the heartbeat. Something is up with the baby's heartbeat and they get a big surprise.**

 **The first few chapters will have just Alexa, Jon, and their parents. However JJ and eventually Emily will make an appearance so this story can go into the 'Criminal Minds' category.**

 **Jon and Alexa are living together.**

 **Jason is Alexa's brother. Taylor is his wife, Olivia is their five year old daughter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Week 19. August 2001.**

* * *

 **Johnson's house (Alexa and Jon). 9:15 a.m.**

"Hey Jon?" Alexa calls out as she enters the kitchen. "Do you think it's weird that I've gained so much weight? I mean I'm only pregnant with two babies, right? So I shouldn't weigh this much."

"Either way babe you still look beautiful. But if you're worried, then we can ask the doctor."

"Okay. Well are you ready to go then?"

"Ready when you are."

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

 **Doctor's office.**

"Alexa Johnson?" A nurse called out. Even though her and Jon are not married, they decided that Alexa can still use his last name.

Alexa and John stand up and follow the nurse back.

"Just have a sit right there and the doctor will be right with you." The nurse tells them.

"Thank you." Alexa says. Thus only sit there for about five minutes before the doctor come in.

"Hi there. My name is Dr. Reed. How are you today?"

"We are good. We're ready to see our baby." Alexa says. "But I did have some concerns about my weight. I think I'm gaining too much for just two babeis."

"Well, let me check a couple of things and get you weighed. Then we will see what is going on." After weighing and taking Alexa's temp, blood pressure, and other necessities she is able to lay back on the table.

"This is going to be a little cold." Dr. Reed tells her as she squirts the gel on Alexa's stomach.

A sounds goes through the room and Jon looks worriedly at his girl friend.

"Are the babies heartbeats supposed to sound like that?" He asks.

"Yes, it's completely fine for triplets."

"Woah, woah, woah. Did you say 'triplets'?" Alexa says cutting the doctor off.

"Dr. Reed? We were told we were having twins." Jon tells him. Their last doctor, Dr. Townsley had told them they were only having two babies. So for the last three and half weeks they bought two cribs, two diaper bags, and double the clothes.

"Well I'm afraid your last doctor was mistaken. That's the cause your weight gain. It's a perfectly healthy amount for three babies." He points to three different spots on the screen.

"It's quite common for one of the babies to hide behind the others."

"Wow, three little babies." Alexa says in amazement.

"Would you like to know the sex of your babies?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay let's see. It looks like you are having…" He clicks a few buttons. "Three girls. Congratulations."

Oh, honey look." Alexa says. "We're going to have three little princesses."

"I'm going to have four princesses with me at home."

"Would you like copies of the sonogram?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay. And how many would you like?"

"How many do you think we need, Jon? Two for your parents and mine and two for us?"

"Sounds 'bout right, yes." Jon agrees. The doctors prints and hands them the sonograms they set up another appointment and then head to the parking lot.

"So, how about we pick names out today? Since we know we're having all girls, we can eliminate the boy names."

"That sounds good. We can invite our parents and Jason, Taylor, and Livie over. We can decide on the names and they can each pick out a middle name." Alexa suggets.

"Great. Now, how about a strawberry and banana milkshake with french fries?"

"Sound great."

* * *

 **Johnson's house. 11:30 a.m.**

When Alexa and Jon arrive home their parents and Alexa's brother, his wife, and their daughter are already there.

"Let's go in and we can tell them the great news babe." Jon tells his girlfriend.

Inside the house Jon and Alexa are immediately greeted by a brunette little girl.

"Auntie 'Lex! Uncle Jon! Did you get to see my baby cousins?"

"Hey there munchkin! Yeah, we did. Come over to the couch, okay?"

Olivia plops down on the couch between her dad and her aunt.

"Okay everyone. Listen up." Alexa says. "What we had initially thought was twins turned out to be triplets. So instead of two babies, we are going to have three wonderful little girls." Alexa hands her parents and brother a piture while Jon hands one to his parents.

Olivia beams at the piture in her mom's hand. "Auntie 'Lexa I'm gonna have _three cousins_?"

"Yes, you are princess. Are you excited?"

"Yeah! We can p'ay dress-up, and princesses, and I won't have any yucky boys to be mean to us!"

"That's right! Are you going to help Uncle Jon and I take care of the babeis?"

"Yeah! I can feed them and wock them to s'eep, and p'ay with them." Olivia lists off excitedly.

"See there babe?" Alexa turns to Jon. "We have our own little helper."

"Seems like it."

"Alright little helper." Jason picks the little girl up by the legs and let's her hang up side down. "It's time for your nap. Do you want to take it here or at home?"

"Here p'ease, Daddy." The little girl answered between giggles.

"Okay, Princess. Let's go."

Jon takes her upstairs and tucks her in on the air mattress in the makeshift guest room. Two boxes with crib parts line the room and two dressers and are already assembled as this will be the triplets' nursery. The cribs also have an attached changing table on the side.

* * *

 **Here's the first installment in the Johnson Family stories.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **What do you guys think about me writing a story about Mackenzie, Madelyn, and Maicee getting married, having kids, and raising their families?**

 **Then I will do a story about Gracelynn, Jaicee, and [Little] Jennifer and their life as adults and their ups and downs after they get rescued.**

 **Then I would do Lillien and her husband and kids.**

 **Then Jess, Jo, and Jer, and their husbands/wife and kids.**

 **What do you think?**


	2. Time To Pick Names

**If anyone has seen the movie Courageous, I borrowed a scene from the movie. I do not own anything except the characters you do not recognize and all credit for the scene I borrowed goes to the writers and director of that movie.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A couple of hours later everyone is rested up. After Jason put Olivia down for a nap, he and Taylor went home for a nap themselves. Both sets of parents went home for a nap also, while Jon and Alexa went upstairs.

Now everyone is back at Jon and Alexa's house for baked potatoes, corn, and roast and to pick baby names.

"Auntie 'Lexa? When are we gonna pick names for my cousins?" Olivia asks.

"Well, actually love, Uncle Jon and I have already picked some names." Alexa tells her.

The preschooler frowns. "But what about us?"

"Uncle Jon and I want you to pick a name, Grama and Grapa will pick a name, and Mimi and Papa will pick a name. Then Uncle Jon and I will use those as middle names. Does that sound like a job you could do?"

"I get to pick a middle name all by myself? Yeah I can do that!"

"Alright! Well let's go sit down and we'll tell you our names." Alexa and Jon sit down as do the others.

"Okay, we already have two names picked out. But we need a third because like we said, we thought we were only having twins."

"We want to name one baby after Macey." Jon says, directing this toward his parents. Macey was his younger sister.

When Jon was 13 and Macey was 9 and a half, Macey, her best friend Savannah, and Savannah's mom were driving back from the movies. It was during the summertime and they had gotten caught in a thunderstorm. Savannah's mom was trying to navigate through the water in an intersection. A drunk driver came barreling through and hit them on Macey's side. She died on impact.

"That's a wonderful idea, son." Daniel says while Anna nods in agreement.

"Well, we wanted to spell it a different way. We wanted to spell it M-a-i-c-e-e. Make it unique."

"Yes, that sounds good. What about the other name?"

"Actually I've always loved the name Mckenzie. But I also loved the spelling M-a-c-k-e-n-z-i-e."

Jon writes that name down also and then looks his girlfriend. "We need a third name, babe."

"Why doesn't everyone choose a name and then we'll decide?" Alexa suggests.

"But you said you would use our names as middle names, Auntie 'Lexa." Olivia reminds her.

"Well we'll choose those in minute. What do you think we should name the third baby, Livie?"

"I like the name 'Carson'." Olivia says. Alexa writes the name in a slip of paper.

Anna takes a piece of paper and writes the name 'Sophia/Sofia' on it and adds it to the pile.

"I like the name 'Isabella'." David says. He writes the name down and adds it to the pile.

"How about 'Madelyn'?" Jon suggests.

Jason adds the name 'Cortlynn' and Taylor adds the names, 'Emma', 'Kynleigh', and 'Joyanna'.

"Okay, we have Isabella, Carson, Sophia, Madelyn, Emma, Kynleigh, Joyanna, and Cortlynn. Let's put the names in this cup and then we will pull one out. Whatever name it is will be the one we pick." Alexa says. She puts the slips in the cup and shakes it.

"Alright, why don't…you Livie choose a name?"

"Okay!" Olivia sticks her hand into the cup.

"No peeking, Liv. And only take one." Olivia grabs a piece of paper and hands it to Alexa.

"The third name will be Madelyn. I love it. Now for the middle names. Olivia what do you think Madelyn's middle name should be?"

"Hmmm." Olivia taps her chin in thought. "How about Hope? So she can have the same name as me!"

"Sweetie, Autnie 'Lexa might not want to repeat your name." Taylor tells her daughter.

"No, that's okay. I think Hope would be wonderful. I love the name." Alexa says. "If that's okay with you, Tay?"

"That's fine with me. I like the sound of it."

Alexa nods. "What do you think Jon? Madelyn Hope Johnson."

"I think it sounds great. It'd be a great way to honor Mackenzie, Maicee, and Madelyn's best aunt." He tickles the preschooler's tummy causing her to giggle.

"Uncle Jon, I'm their only aunt."

"Oh, yeah. That's right. I forgot." He replies, winking at Jason and Taylor.

Daniel and Anna picks next. "We like the name Joy. Maybe Mackenzie Joy Johnson?"

"Great! Now we need a middle name for Maicee." Alexa says.

"We like the name Elizabeth. It was my mother's name." Isabel says. "Maicee Elizabeth Johnson."

"I love it. What do you think, Jon?"

"I think you guys picked wonderful names. And now it's time to eat! Into the kitchen everyone."

Everyone piles into the kitchen for dinner.

"Momma, I wanna say grace, p'ease." Olivia says.

"Okay, baby. Go ahead." Everyone holds hands and then Liv starts.

"Thank you, God, for this food we are 'bout to eat." She says. "And thank for for giving me three lil' cousins to p'ay with. Please watch over my family." Olivia adds, not quite understanding that she's supposed to save that last bit for bedtime.

"That was very good, baby." Taylor smiles. "Now, what would you like to eat? Do you wants some corn and roast?"

"Yes, p'ease!"

After dinner, the family parts ways and Jon and Alexa discuss what they need to get for Maddie.

* * *

 **Is this story just not interesting? Please review on this! It'll keep me motivated!**

 **Now you know where Maicee's first and middle name come from. I will have more with Olivia.**

 **What do you think? Should I give Olivia a baby brother or sister? It would only be one baby and would be kind of a side thing to Jon, Alexa, and the triplets.**

 **Let me know!**


	3. New Family Members!

**Here's chapter 3.**

 **Alexa is 30 weeks.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **January 10th, 2001. 2:56 a.m.**

At around 3 in the morning Alexa wakes to sharp pains in her body. It was time. Soon, her and Jon would be able to meet their wonderful little girls.

"Jon," She whispers, shaking his shoulder. "Jon, wake up. It's time."

"Huh? Wha- oh! It's time! Okay, alright." He's immediately wide awake and stands up, helping Alexa up also. He helps her slip on some shoes and then grabs the overnight bad that has three outfits for the babies to come home in, some diapers, formula, etc in case they need to stay a couple of days, and the necessities for Alexa.

"Let's get to the hospital and then we'll call everyone. Okay?" Alexa nods and focuses on her breathing. They get to the car and back out of the driveway.

The hospital is fifteen minutes away and Jon races down the road to get there. Suddenly he sees red and blue lights flashing in the rear-view mirror.

"Shit." He mutters under his breath and then turns to Alexa who lets out a scream at a contraction. He hurriedly rolls down the window to talk to the approaching officer.

"Good evening officer." He says.

"Evening sir. Are you aware that you were doing 64 in a 55 zone?"

"Well, actually officer, you see I was trying to get my wife here to the hospital." Jon didn't need to say anymore as Alexa is hit by another contraction.

The officer's eyes widen and he hastily puts his pen and pad away.

"Wait for me to pull out and I'll give you an escort." The officer says and then runs back to his car. He pulls out, lights and sirens going, and leads them the seven minutes to the hospital.

"Just breath, baby. You're doing great and we'll be there in no time." Jon says soothingly.

When they arrive, they pull in front of the building and Jon gets out hurrying over to Alexa. The officer runs inside and get a wheelchair.

He and a nurse come back out and Alexa sits down. Inside, Alexa is taken back to a delivery suit and the officer and Jon pause in the waiting room.

"Thank you so much, officer.…" Jon says, trailer off when he realizes he doesn't know his name.

"Officer Jones." He replies. "No problem, son. I have four babies of my own and a grandbaby on the way. is there anyone you need me to call? So you can get to your wife faster?"

"Yes, could you please call my parents and Alexa's parents? Here's their number." Officer Jones hands him the pad and pen and he jots down the number.

"Thanks so much sir." Jon says as he turns to run down the hall. In the birthing suit, he sees Alexa being examined by a doctor.

"Baby, Officer Jones will call our parents. How's everything looking here?"

Dr. Reed finishes her exam and then turns to Jon. "She's already dilated to 3 centimeters and the babies and Mom's heartbeats look good. Would you like an epidural?"

"Yes, please." Alexa replies. The doctor nods and goes to get the necessary things for the epidural. After giving it to Alexa she leaves the room to give the couple some privacy.

"Who did you say was calling our parents?"

"Officer Jones. The officer that gave us an escort? I gave him their numbers and he said he would call them so I could get up here with you quicker."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah, it was. It's still really early, babe. Why don't you try to get at least a couple of hours of sleep? Or however long you can sleep."

"Okay. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to sleep though."

"I know, baby. But it wouldn't hurt to try. Maybe when you wake up our parents will be here, and you'll be further along." Alexa nods and closes her eyes.

* * *

 **3:45 a.m.**

For the next thrifty minutes Alexa goes in and out of sleep. The doctor came in once and told the couple Alexa was only four centimeters.

Jon steps back into the room from the hall where he had been talking with Officer Jones.

"Baby, Officer Jones said your parents sis they would be here at around six and to call them if you want them here earlier."

"Okay." Alexa mumbles as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 **Five hours later. 9:00 a.m.**

At eight thirty a.m. Alexa and Jon's parents arrive at the hospital. They are informed that Alexa is now only about eight centimeters and she's been drifting in and out of sleep for the past three and a half hours.

Jason called and told Jon that he and Taylor will bring Olivia over later after they wake up and had breakfast.

Right now Jon is in the waiting room with the soon-to-be grandparents.

"How is she Jon?" Isabel asks as she sees him walk into the waiting room.

"She's doing pretty good considering we've been here for seven hours. She's just ready to meet our little girls. And so am I."

"I know honey, we all are. Hopefully it won't be much longer."

"Would you like us to get you anything, son? Maybe some coffee or I could go out and get some breakfast. We were trying to decide what we would like." David tells him.

"Just a coffee and biscuit and sausage for me please." Jon replies. "I have to get back now. Will one of you bring it up to me when you get back?"

"Of course. Now you get back to Alexa before she starts worrying."

Jon nods and runs back to the elevators. Upstairs, Alexa is sitting in bed eating ice chips.

* * *

 **Two hours later. 11:30 a.m.**

Two hours later and the doctor is back to check on Alexa.

"All right, mom and dad. Let's get you checked out and see if it's time to meet your babies." The doctor chapels and smiles at the couple.

"Looks like it's time to push. I want you to do so on the next contraction."

Jason and Taylor brought Liv to the hospital and both them and the grandparents are sitting in the waiting room.

In the delivery room the doctor tells Alexa to push. A few minutes later and one of the babies makes their first appearance into the world.

"Okay, a few more pushes and you can meet your other two daughters."

10 minutes later and the babies are born.

"Here you go, mom and dad. What are these beautiful babies going to be named?" The nurse asks.

"This baby is Madelyn Hope Johnson." Alexa says pointing to the baby in her right arm.

"This one is Mackenzie Joy Johnson, and this little girl is Maicee Elizabeth Johnson."

After the birth certificates are filled out the rest of the family comes in.

Olivia tiptoes over to Jon who is sitting beside Alexa holding Kenzie.

"Livie, can you say hi to your cousins?" Alexa whispers.

"Hi, guys! I'm your cousin Oliva! Aunt 'Lexa? Who's who?"

"Well, this one right here," Alexa gestures to her right arm. "is little Maddie. Here is Maicee," She gently gestures to her left arm. "And Uncle Jon is holding Kenzie."

After dozens of pictures with the babies and everyone including Olivia getting to holds them, it's time for lunch and naps.

"Tell Kenzie goodbye, Livie." Taylor says gently.

"Goodbye, Kenzie. I love you." She whispers to the newborn. The babies are fed and then placed back into the baby beds to be taken to the nursery to be checked over.

"You did a wonderful job, baby. Try to get some sleep okay?" Jon whispers to his girlfriend.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

 **So here are the details about the girls.**

 **Madelyn Hope Johnson: Born at 11:35 a.m. Weighed 4 lbs 5 ounces. 18 inches long.**

 **Mackenzie Joy Johnson: Born at 11:37 a.m. Weighed 4 lbs 9 ounces. 15 inches long.**

 **Maicee Elizabeth Johnson: Born at 11:40 a.m. Weighed 5 lbs 3 ounces. 16 1/2 inches long.**

 **Please review! Can I get 10 for the next chapter?**

 **I have no medical knowledge whatsoever. Anything I wrote I got from the Internet.**


	4. Someone's Turing 6!

**For the sake of this chapter, season 6 of One Tree Hill aired in 2002. I just needed a way to work in my favorite name from OTH.**

 **The names Sawyer Brooke Scott and Brooke Penelope Davis belong to the owners of One Tree Hill.**

* * *

 **Olivia: 6 years old.**

 **Maddie: 5 months old.**

 **Kenzie: 5 months old.**

 **Maicee: 5 months old**

* * *

 **This list is more for me than for you guys. However, you can still read it. It is the kids from Liv's Pre-K classroom that came to her birthday party.**

 **Charlotte Jones: 5 1/2 years old.**

 **Kyle Bough: 4 1/2 years old.**

 **Tyler Lawson: 5 years old.**

 **Teagan Lawson: 5 years old.**

* * *

 **June 13th, 2002. 11:30 a.m. Jason and Taylor's house.**

"Mommy, mommy! It's my birthday!" Olivia yells as she runs into the living room. Her party decorations are already up. She has a princess themed 'Happy Birthday' banner and Princess plates and napkins.

Her birthday cake was vanilla and chocolate with pink purple icing and Princess decorations.

"I know! My baby is getting so big!" Taylor picks the soon-to-be kindergartener up and twirls her in the air causing her to giggle.

"Mommy can I open a prwesent, pwease?" She asks, lisping the words a little due to her front teeth missing.

"Sure baby. Go pick one out." Olivia picks out a long box and tears the paper open.

"It's an American Girl Doll! Thank you, Mommy!" The doll has long, brown hair and pretty blue eyes.

"You're welcome, sweetie. What are you going to name her?"

"Um…let's see." Olivia taps her chin in thought. "I like the name Sawyer."

"I think that's a beautiful name, baby."

"Now, would you like a little snack before we start decorating the tables with candy. All your friends are going to be here in a little over an hour."

"Yeah, let's go!" Olivia runs to the kitchen here her Nana is finishing up the cupcakes.

"Hey, look who it is! The birthday girl!" Anna picks the girl up and sets her on the counter.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, Nana. Momma says I can eat a snack before helping the decorations!"

"Well, what would you like to eat, Princess?"

"Grilled cheese, please!"

"Okay, go help Mommy with your decorations and I will cook that."

"Okay, Nana!"

* * *

 **Outside. Olivia's P.O.V.**

After I help Mommy put candy on the table I go and play with Sawyer. I really like that name. It's a name on one of Mommy's shows. A girl had a baby and named her Sawyer Brook after her bestest friend, Brooke Penelope Davis.

So that's why I named her Sawyer Brooke. It's a really pretty name anyways.

"Liv, do you want to help set the plates out?" Momma asks.

"Yes, please!"

"Okay, here you go." I take them and put them on my very own picnic table. One for me, one for Char, and one for Teagan. Tyler and Kyle both get a green ninja turtle plate because boys don't like princesses.

When I get done with the plates I go back to the kitchen.

"Is my grilled cheese ready yet, Nana?" I ask.

"It sure is, birthday girl. Do you want milk to drink?"

"Yes, please." Nana gives me my grilled cheese and some milk. After I get done eating, I go back to the backyard.

Soon it's time for my birthday. My friends Char, Ty, Teagy, and Kyle all come to my birthday party.

"Come on, guys! Let's go play tag!" I yell.

"Okay! Livvy, you're it!" Ty yells and tuns away.

"The bouncy house is base!" Me and my friends run around for a long time. I run to Teagy and tag her. Then I run to the Princess jumpy house.

"You can't get me!" I yell and stick my tough out at her. I climb in the jumpy house and do a tumble. Then Ty comes in and does a flip. We bounce around for a long time and then Mommy says it's time hamburgers and hot dogs.

I get a hot dog, Teagy and Ty get hamburgers, and Char and Kyle get hot dogs too.

After we eat, it's time for presents. First is Teagy and Ty.

They got me an art set.

"Look Momma! I got an art set!"

"I see that baby. What else did you get?"

I open another present from Char. She got me a Barbie doll.

Then I open presents from Kyle. He got me some soap from Bath and Body Works.

Next I open some presents from Nana and Grapa. "Me and Sawyer got matching sleep shirts! They are both blue with green frogs on them. Sawyer got a bed, some jeans and a shirt, a dress, snow boots and a jacket.

Mommy, Daddy, Nana, and Grapa got me clothes to match all of Sawyer's things!

After presents, it's time for cake. My cake is shaped is a princess cake and says 'Happy Birthday Olivia Hope' on it.

Its even chocolate!

* * *

 **Later that night. General P.O.V.**

Later that evening after everyone leaves, Olivia is tucked into bed. Taylor pops in the Snow White movie and then kisses her on the forehead.

"Did you have fun today, birthday girl?"

"I did, Momma. Thank you for my party and my presents."

"You're welcome, baby. Now watch your movie and get some sleep. You've had a long, hard day." Taylor walks t othe door and flips the light off as she heads downstairs.

* * *

 **So I know this is short. But I wanted to get it up tonight. Review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Meeting a New Friend

**Maddie: 7 months old.**

 **Kenzie: 7 months old.**

 **Maicee: 7 months old.**

* * *

 **August 18th, 2002. Johnson's House.**

Around 10 a.m. Monday morning, Jon woke up to Maddie crying. He walked to the nursery to find the baby awake and standing on her crib. Kenzie and Maicee are also awake both entertaining themselves with their toys that are in their cribs.

"Hey love. What's wrong, baby?" He lifts the baby out of the crib and moves her to the changing table attached to the bed.

"Dada." Maddie smiles and kicks her feet. "Mama."

"We are going to go see how your mommy is doing princess. As soon as daddy gets you and your sisters dressed."

After changing the girls and getting them dressed Jon takes them downstairs and gives each girl a plate with small slices of bananas.

"Alrighty, eat up guys. Then we will have to wash those sticky hands before we go and see Mama."

Three full kids, two plate full of bananas in the floor, and three sets of sticky free hands later, Jon packs the girls up and heads to the college campus.

* * *

 **August 2002. East Allegheny Community College. 10:00 a.m.**

Once he's at the college campus, Jon calls Alexa and lets her know she is there.

On the college campus JJ walks around looking at all the club booths. She's just finished unloading all her boxes and is now walking around with her new roommate Alexa Johnson.

She's learned a lot about Alexa in the 20 minutes they've known each other.

Like she's 21 years old, a junior in college, she's married to a man named Jonathan Johnson and they have three kids; Mackenzie, Maicee, and Madelynn who are seven months old.

"Would you like to meet my daughters? Jon is bringing them over to wish me good luck this year. I mean…you don't have to meet them or anything. But you seem like a trustworthy person, and I would very much like you to meet them."

"Of, course. I would love to meet them. From what you told me they are three very sweet babies." JJ agrees.

"They really are." Alexa agrees. The two walk for a few more minutes before Alexa gets a call. She answers and then hangs up almost immediately.

"Who was it?" JJ asks.

Alexa looks at her and smiles. "Jon. He's here. Com on, they're in the parking lot." The two make their way over the college parking lot and spot a man in his mid-twenties buckling in a little girl into a triple stroller.

"How are my babies?" Alexa coos at them.

"JJ, this is my husband Jon. Jon, this is JJ. She's my roommate this year."

"And JJ, these are my babies." She points to a little girl in a pink dress with white tennis shoes and pink bows.

"This is Mackenzie Joy." She then points to the baby girl next to her who is dressed identically as Mackenzie just in the color purple.

"This is Maicee Elizabeth and this baby girl right here," Points to Madelyn. "Is Madelyn Hope." Maddie is dressed in a blue dress and tennis shoes. The blue dress makes her eyes pop.

"Girls, can you say 'hi' to Mommy's new friend JJ?"

The other two stayed quiet while Mai-Mai gives a wave and a gummy smile. "Hi!"

"Well, hello there Miss Maicee. You sure are a pretty little lady." JJ says to the toddler.

"We were just heading to the park and decided to come see you. Do you guys want to join us?" Jon asks.

"Sure, why not? JJ and I have all our boxes in our room. Right?"

"Yep. I'm free."

"Great! Let's go. We can just walk there instead of loading the kids back up. Is that alright with you, babe?" Jon says.

"Yep. That's okay. Do you mind walking, JJ? The park is just s few blocks from here."

"Not at all. I could use some exercise anyways." Alexa grabs the diaper bags from the back of the car and the six adults and toddlers set off to the park.

* * *

 **At the park.**

When they arrive at the park Jon and Alexa lay our blankets for the girls to play on while JJ pick Kenzie up and holds her in her lap.

"You are such a pretty little girl, you know? I've always wanted a baby, and now I think I might want a little girl."

"JJ, here's Kenzie's snack." Alexa holds out a baggie of cookies for JJ to take. JJ hands the cookie to the little girls and she begins to eat it.

After the girls eat their snack, JJ helps Jon and Alexa wipe the messy cookie from the girls' faces.

"JJ, there is a book in Kenzie's backpack if you want to read to her. Just give Maic and Maddie their toys because they don't usually stay still for reading."

"Okay." JJ digs around in the bag and finds a book of animal sounds for Kenzie. Then she gets out the Singin' Soccer Ball for Maddie and some blocks for Maicee.

"Lookie there Kenzie. There's a kitty cat. A kitty says, "Meow!" JJ tells her.

"And here is a piggy that says, 'Oink, oink!'" JJ pokes the little girl's stomach with each animal sound causing her to giggle. "Here's a doggy. A doggy says, 'Woof, woof!'" After reading for a few more minutes, Jon hands out the sandwiches he brought.

"Okay, I think its lunch time. JJ, I made an extra sandwich if you would like it. It's just plain peanut butter." Jon offers.

JJ gladly accepts. "Thank you, Jon."

"Oh, JJ. I was thinking, would you like to meet some of my other friends when we get back to campus?"

"Sure. That sounds fine."

A few minutes later and Alexa decides it's time for Jon and the girls to get home. It's past their lunchtime and Maddie is starting to get cranky.

"Bye, bye, babies. Mommy will call you tonight. Be good girls for Daddy, okay?" Alexa kisses each girl on the head and then gives Jon a kiss. Back at campus Alexa and JJ head to their dorm while Jon loads the girls up and heads home.

* * *

 **At JJ and Alexa's dorm room.**

"Come on, 'Lex. We need to get at least two boxes unpacked, then we can get something to eat."

"Okay." The girls unpack a couple of things in silence until Alexa speaks up.

"You know JJ, you would make a wonderful mom some day. The way you were with the girls today. They instantly became attached to you."

JJ smiles. "Yeah, I know. They were so cute. And yes. I would love to become another someday."

After getting some more clothes and their toiletries unpacked, the two set out to the cafeteria to get some lunch. They walk across the campus and meet up with Thomas, Molly, and Erica, Alexa's friends from high school.

JJ gets to know them quickly and soon finds that she enjoys hanging out with Alexa and her friends.

* * *

 **Wanted to get this up tonight.**

 **If you do not think you will enjoy reading about the Johnsons, then please don't waste your time.**

 **This story is going to have The Johnson family during and after the time Gracelynn, Jaicee, and Jenny is taken. It _will_ include the BAU team; therefore, it _will_ be a Criminal Minds story, just not right away. I am building up to that. Once I get to Gracelynn and her sisters, it will be going back and forth between the BAU team trying to find Jackson to how Alexa and Jon explain to the kids that their sisters are gone.**

 **Don't forget to review! Next up is Babies' First Christmas!**


	6. Important

First I want to say sorry for those you that this was a new chapter. Second I nev thought I would delay writing due to family problems. Third I wantto say that I am haing family problems. My grandma is in the hospital after having a massive heart attack and they don't know if she will make it through the night.

either way will be takings couple of weeks to a few months off from writing depending on what happens.

i hope to see you guys soon.


	7. Chapter 7

I know several of you have told me that this shouldn't be on here if the BAU team is not going to be in this story. The thing is, in my mind I know JJ's going to be in it for a while, then Emily will show up. Derek and Spencer will be in it because their all the kids "Uncles". Then when Jaicee and Jennifer go missing and they realize they have a serial kidnapper on their hands, Aaron and David will come in.

So, like I said, in my mind it makes sense to put this in the 'Criminal Minds' because the characters are going to be in it. Hope this clears up the confusion and helps you see where I'm coming from when I said it would follow the Johnson family.


End file.
